


What Will You Do?

by Applesandbannas747



Series: Important Questions [3]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: After causing some chaos in room 108, Jesse's off to another room at Kings Row to kick up trouble for somebody else.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Series: Important Questions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	What Will You Do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the sequel that was asked for but it's the one that you get ~~maybe one day I'll write about the scissors incident but that day is not today~~ lmao <3
> 
> I figured with the new volume out today, I'd give y'all who were able to read it on the release date a bit of a brain break to go do that, so I wasn't planning on posting anything today but, y'know, sometimes things just get written on accident and then here we are. So we'll pretend it's a celebration of the new content! Happy release day you guys!!

Eugene opened his door to vigorous pounding and found his boyfriend standing on the other side, fist still raised and ready to pound some more.

“Excellent,” Jesse said, pushing past Eugene into the room, shutting the door behind him. “You’re here. I was worried you wouldn’t be.”

“I’m here,” Eugene confirmed. “But why are you? Isn’t it sibling bonding time?”

The smug look on Jesse’s face erupted into an even smugger grin.

“It is.”

“What did you do?” Eugene asked suspiciously.

“Seiji figured it out. That Nick wants to do him.”

“Oooh. And he figured that out all by himself, did he?”

“Who knows? But Nick definitely didn’t.”

“You little devil,” Eugene laughed. “Got some revenge on him?”

“Just a little. I left him and Seiji to figure it out but Dad won’t be here for an hour or two so…”

“I was just about to head out.” Eugene knocked on the basketball under his arm. “Play some ball with my boys.”

“That’s fine,” Jesse said airily, waving Eugene off as he ducked to untie his shoes. “You go have your fun, I just need to borrow your room.”

Eugene thought he was being sincere. Jesse Coste had only been his boyfriend for a month but Eugene already knew he was needy, demanding, and liked to play games to get attention. But Jesse’s bluff was always easy to call—he was too impatient to play games properly and always asked for whatever he really wanted when Eugene tested him.

“You sure?” Eugene asked, testing.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just don’t want to bear witness to my dumb brother’s sexual awakening.”

“Hey, fair enough.” Eugene glanced at Jesse, who was done with his shoes and had tossed his phone on the bed, shrugging out of his sweater and draping it over the top of Eugene’s desk chair. “I’m gonna go meet with the guys for a bit, then, but I’ll try not to be too long.”

“Great,” Jesse agreed, still sounding perfectly content. He really was in a good mood from causing whatever chaos he just had in room 108.

Eugene turned to open his door, amazed that Jesse was actually letting him go, but impressed too. He cast a last look over his shoulder at Jesse and stopped dead. Jesse had, apparently, only taken off his sweater so he could take off the shirt underneath it. It was already halfway to being unbuttoned and Eugene was admittedly distracted by the peek of collarbone and sliver of pale skin down his chest.

“What are you doing?” Eugene asked. “I thought I was leaving.”

“I thought you were too.”

“Then why are you taking off your pants right now?”

Jesse huffed and rolled his eyes as if he’d just been asked something extremely stupid.

“Believe it or not, Gene, I don’t always undress just for your benefit.”

“Sure, but…you’re in my bedroom. Getting naked. And if you’re not doing that for me, then what _are_ you doing it for?”

“Not naked,” Jesse corrected, and Eugene saw that this was true. Jesse had left his undies on. “I don’t want to get your sheets dirty,” he explained, slipping between them now. “I figure I might as well make myself comfortable and it’s not like you mind.”

Eugene stared at Jesse, pillow under his chin and phone in hand, bare shoulders on display. No, Eugene didn’t particularly mind seeing a gorgeous boy in his bed, particularly not this one. Particularly when he was practically naked. Eugene glanced down at his basketball, then back to his bed. Then he pulled his phone from his athletic shorts and dropped the ball.

“What’re you doing? Don’t you need that?”

“I’m texting my guys. They’ll have to make do without me.”

“And what will you do?”

“You.”


End file.
